


Mexico

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Thelma and Louise (1991)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Mexico, Yuletide, Yuletide 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thelma wakes up alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mexico

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caro_Dee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/gifts).



> Thanks so much to my beta, Trascendenza!

Thelma was fairly positive that she was dreaming when she woke up on a deserted stretch of beach. She almost decided that she was dead, but the rocks poking into her back and the searing pain from her leg and head, not to mention the blinding sun, didn't seem like the kind of things she would feel if she were dead.

Not that she would know.

Christ, she needed to talk to Louise.

Worried, Thelma tried to turn her head, sit up, and call out for her friend, all at once. The results of her efforts were a wave of pain in her leg and coughing until she couldn't breathe.

Once she had calmed down a bit, Thelma tried them again, one at a time.

"Louise?" she whispered. There was no answer and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. On the one hand, Louise might be nearby, but unconscious (she refused to think the d-word), but on the other head, she might be somewhere else entirely.

Thelma might be alone.

"Louise? Please answer me, Louise!" She cried until she coughed again, and then she lay silently for a long while. The sun didn't seem to be making any noticeable progress, so she shut her eyes to block it out as best as she could.

She started wiggling her toes and that didn't hurt too much, but trying to wiggle anything else on her right leg brought the return of the gut-wrenching pain. Thelma worked out her arms and shoulders, ignoring the small protests where the rocks beneath her made their presence known. Honestly, it felt like her whole body had been pummeled, and given her last few memories, that scenario was quite likely.

o)(o

Thelma wasn't sure how much time passed, but when she woke again she was lying on a much smoother surface that seemed to be moving beneath her. "Louise?"

"Thelma!" Louise's face popped into her line of sight, and Thelma had never felt so relieved in her whole life. Louise had a deep cut on her forehead, and her hair was all scraggly, but she was there. She and Thelma were both still alive, and right now that was enough.

"Don't turn your head," Louise warned, but Thelma looked anyway. She was laying in the back of a truck, and Louise was leaning through the back window to talk to her. Louise's left arm was all wrapped up and so was Thelma's right leg, but other than that and a few scrapes and bruises, they each appeared to be in one piece.

"Where are we?" Thelma asked, her voice rough.

Smiling brightly, Louise just shook her head. "Would you believe that we washed up in Mexico, mamacita?"

Thelma's eyes widened, "Nu-uh!"

"No, really! This nice gentleman picked us up on the riverbed and is taking us to a doctor. And then d'ya know what's gonna happen?"

"No, what?"

"Then you and me are gonna finally get those margaritas."


End file.
